The following description relates to modeling fluid displacement, for example, in a simulation of fluid flow in a well system environment.
Fluid models have been used to simulate fluid flow in well systems and other environments. For example, fluid models have been used to model fluid flow during fracture treatments applied to subterranean rock formations. During a conventional fracture treatment, pressurized fluid is communicated from a wellbore into the reservoir at high pressure, and the pressurized fluid can fracture the rock formation.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.